


Monastery Monochrome

by Quaestris



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closure, Comfort, Depression, F/F, F/M, Grief, Hurt and comfort, Implied Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, Implied mental health, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klave, Multi, PTSD, Sibling Bonding, back to the mausoleum, no incest thats gross, the war - Freeform, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaestris/pseuds/Quaestris
Summary: The Sparrow Academy is what there is. That is it. The Umbrella academy has managed to only erase themselves from the timeline.And now with no way back to where they belong coming to them. They must find a way to get by while they wait for that answer. All but Klaus HargreevesHe decides what's best for him is to separate himself from his family and everything that they are. And live a… normal life.But when Five calls him home and asks for his help- he must face all he's lost and learn to let go. Of both guilt and those he couldn’t save. But he soon faces a harsh realtiy he hadn't realized until now was the cost of separating himself.His powers aren't working
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz/Original Female Character(s), Sissy Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 7





	Monastery Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> This is a solo I had written for twitter but wanted to put here. It's just an idea I had from the beginning when I was the end of s2... I hope you all enjoy <3

There was a silent chill that filled the room as confusion filled the silence. His eyes wide at the boy in front of him. Claid in a brown uniform that no one recognized but those who wore it. Hair- messy and unkempt. Falling into his face. A face that was identical to his brother. But this- couldn't be him? Could it? No, his brother prided himself in a clean appearance. A shaved face and hair combed back. That’s what he had been seeing for 17 years. 

This man. This… boy was not Ben. Ben was gone. And Klaus had come to terms with that. He knew the sacrifice he had made in place of Vanya. How he gave what little life he had with The Seance so they could go home. Klaus had closure about it. He and Vanya spoke of it in those moments in her car and she had told him Ben’s goodbye.

“Ben?” He couldn’t help himself as it came out as an almost whimper of relief. A happiness that he was seeing him again. 

His siblings all took a moment to look at him. But his eyes fell upon Vanya. Who, with a look of understanding could only shake her head at him. She knew. She had sat and spoken with him. She knew what he looked like all grown up and knew Klaus’ confusion. Klaus found very little comfort in that. Taking note of the slight shake in her head before looking once more to the boy in front of them.

His eyes were narrow in confusion. Staring Klaus down. Lips pursing as if he wanted to say something but only turned his gaze to Reginald behind them.

“Dad. Who the hell are these assholes?”

Oh definitely not Ben.

“No one that should be standing in my home. Be rid of them, Number One.”

“What?!” It was Allison’s voice that spoke above the shuffling of feet as the other Sparrows on the balcony made their way down the stairs. The not- Ben extending his arm to stop them. The look on his face as if to say ‘I got this’.  
Klaus stepped back. He was accustomed to his siblings taking the first step forward. Diego being the first to extend an arm defensively over Klaus who just gladly accepted it. Five standing at his side. They knew what Ben could do.

Or so they thought. Only to be shoved into another reality when Ben was replaced by a swarm of birds that came right for them. Claws and beaks blaring. Not hesitating to scratch at Klaus’ face and exposed skin. The siblings had no choice. They had to run.

So run they did. Through the academy and out the old barber shop. Finding cover in an alleyway so they could catch their breath. A sudden shout coming from Diego- whose foot was slamming into the side of a dumpster.

Klaus simply found himself sitting on the ground. Not the most comfortable place to sit and take a moment. But still he felt if he stood any longer- he would be on the ground either way. Confusion making his head spin.

Where were they? And who the hell was that that they just spoke to? 

The siblings all argued among themselves. Diego’s voice ringing through the back of his mind as he could hear Vanya trying to lessen the heat of the argument- bless her heart. 

But at the moment it all just remained white noise. The Seance trying to take a moment to think this through just for himself. Ben was gone. Did he have a twin? Did they mess up a timeline? How exactly did they end up in the situation they were now finding themselves in? His heart was thrumming against his ribcage. He was scared.

“Klaus! Hey, cowboy?” Eyes turned as he could hear Diego call his name. Taking a moment to force himself to his feet- he dusted himself off. “Yes?”

“You called that punk Ben. Is there something that you’re not telling us?”

Klaus stammered on his words for a moment. Hands nervously running over the long coat he wore. “He just- he looked like Ben!”

Five held up his hand. Pausing the answer before crossing his arms again. “Klaus. You told us that Ben didn’t follow you into the 60’s. How can he be here?”

“Yeah- well Klaus says a lot of things. I told you we should have left him,” Diego interrupted the conversation. Klaus’ eyes landing on him. Of course he would say that. He’s probably the only sibling that got to speak to Ben while he was in control of Klaus’ body. An action he should be happy for. But clearly the pressure of the conversation was bringing the aggravation out.

Which only led to more arguing among everyone.

Of course they were confused. Klaus had been the only one to see Ben all these years. To watch him grow up. Hell- to watch his brother fall in love and suffer the realization that he could never live the life he wanted. And watch Klaus swindle it to selfish desire.

Vanya knew. She understood. She had seen ben in her mind before returning back to everyone. 

She had given her the peace of mind she needed to let go of herself and move on from the past. She knew Klaus’ pain in that moment. She knew what he had seen.

Which is why it was her hand on his shoulder as he turned to walk away. “Klaus. Come on we need you.”

Klaus’ eyes turned to her and he offered a soft smile to her. Hand tucking his hair behind his ear before he shook his head. “I’m not the greatest asset to this conversation. Come find me when you all find a way home.”


End file.
